Talk:Main Page
Protecting the Main Page The Main Page (not template) content is only , and said template can only be edited by admins. Might as well apply the same thing to the main page. Alxnr (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Thanks. ⋆Ragnarok6354⋆ 02:32, September 2, 2015 (UTC) μ's Final Live and Final Single Tickets? Yo! So by now I'm sure we all know about μ's presenting their final concert in March/May. Now to people like me, this is heartbreaking and I think I might die if I don't go. Coincidentally, as a present for my exam grades, my father said he'd take me to Japan! Now I'm really interested in going to the concert, but I have one problem: I don't know how to buy tickets :/. I've heard that the only way to get tickets is to buy the School Idol Movie and enter a raffle, and hopefully you'll get tickets. I'm cool with this, but if this is the case, does anyone know where to buy the Movie from? Or even''' if you can buy the tickets ordinarily'? In fact, any information would be awesome! Thanks so much guys! Please tell me everything you can! :I'm glad you're expressing interest in wanting to see the seiyuus live! It's not often that the English-speakers want to take on the challenge of trying to go and see them. So anyway, here are the steps. :#Buy the Movie Blu-Ray Limited Edition (at 8104JPY or 66.34USD) which contains a balloting ticket. Because Tokyo Dome is a 55,000 seater arena and a low estimate of the LLiver population who are willing to buy BDs is probably somewhere around ten times that, you're looking at roughly a 10% chance of winning. '''Only one code is allowed per person.' :#You need to use eplus to ballot for the right to buy tickets. This requires a Japanese mailing address. :#Now that you're all set, you actually need to ballot, which of course involves navigating through a Japanese site. :#Once you win, which you're bound to by this step, you need to camp the site the moment tickets go on sale so you can secure a good seat. Being disadvantaged by the language barrier, hopefully you can still get a good seat (supposing you manage to in the first place). But since balloting secures you the right to buy a seat in a certain block, you shouldn't be too far back, it's all depending on your luck. :#After you buy your ticket you're all set. Fly to Japan and enjoy the concert for all of us! :Alternatively, if you want to buy the ticket "ordinarily" aka illegally, you can try looking it up on Yahoo Auctions Japan after they go up. But take note, ID checks are implemented at concerts to see if your identity tallies with the identity of the eplus account used to buy it. Front row blocks are always checked entirely, and the rest of the audience are checked at random. If you are caught, you will not be able to attend the concert. :If you fail all of these, you can consider attending a live-viewing instead. The concert will be live-streamed to cinemas across Japan. However, securing a ticket to one of these live-viewings will be difficult because of the amount of Japanese LLivers who have also failed to secure a ticket to the concert itself. This varies by prefecture and city, we're unable to advise which one is best due to our limited knowledge. :*You may consider attending a live-viewing in a different country. Their fifth concert was live-streamed to Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Singapore, Thailand and Indonesia. Whether this will repeat again for their final concert remains to be seen. :(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Enjoy your idols!~ ♪ LuciaHunter ♪ 04:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::God bless, you're an angel! :) I hate to be so inconvenient but after looking into it some I wasn't able to find an eplus page for the specific concert, do you have a link? On top of that, to buy the School Idol Movie you have to live in Japan which was quite upsetting, so I'll have to bank it all on reserving my seat! Thanks so much once again, ::Charlie :) :::It's most likely not up yet. The details will be inside the BD once you secure your copy. :::♪ LuciaHunter ♪ 04:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I see, thanks ever so much! I'll keep looking for a BD which will ship to England, I won't give up! :)